The Lost Girls
by Nevermorepin1967
Summary: After what should have been a fatal car crash for Nora and her twin best friends Grace and Hope, turned into an adventure of a lifetime. Being stranded into Santa Carla, they expected to be dead the first night. With Murder Capital Of The World written on the back of the welcome sign, who wouldn t? Metting the Lost Boys, the rulers of Santa Carla s boardwalk was not planned.
1. Chapter 1: Santa Carla, 1985

**Hi, this story is my own except for the boys and concept of The Lost Boys movies. I only own Nora, Grace, and Hope along with my own plot.  
I originally posted this on Quotev, and I've made some changes to this copy of my story, mostly grammar and things like that. I will post this newly edited version on Quotev, my original platform I guess you can say.**

Nora`s P.O.V

I sat up, pain shooting through my skull. I held my head, falling to my side and waited for it to pass while I tried to remember what the hell happened. I could remember talking with Grace and Hope while Vince drove. They were in the back with me and Vince in the front. He was smiling and wincing while the twins and I sang along to Take Me To Church. Vince swore up and down that I was an amazing singer, but refused to tell the twins that they weren't. But we didn`t care, we still sang. I could also remember Vince looking at me and smiling, then- Nothing but screaming and glass breaking. I remembered hitting whatever it was that we hit and going through the windshield... But after that... Nothing. I couldn`t remember a single thought or movement after that.  
I sat up again without having to hold my head, only a light hurt now. I heard the faint tinkle of glass as it hit the grass, stick and moss covered ground. What the hell? I must have gone farther than I thought. Looking around, struggling to see in the dark, I looked for the car, the twins, Vince, hell, a way out of this place... That's when it hit me. The car that I had spent so much time on was probably turned over in a ditch, most likely with Vince and the twins still in it. I scrambled up, not caring about the pain in my arm. My 1969 Dodge Charger, bought and paid for was just wrapped around a tree or in a ditch... So where the hell was it? I stumbled forward and tripped over something. Or rather someone. I looked behind me at my feet and there was Grace. He brown hair was fanned around her head like a halo, while her blue eyes blinked up at me.  
"Nora... What happened?" She asked, her voice strained.  
"We must have hit something. I have no idea. What are you doing out here? You were in the back seat." I muttered and stood back to help her up as well as myself. I had found one of the three missing passengers that were with me. "Hope! Hope, answer me! Where are you?" I shouted, cupping my hands around my mouth, trying to make my voice reach father.  
"Over here! I`m stuck!" I heard her voice before I saw her. She was lying on the ground with a branch lying across her stomach, her shirt torn in places.  
"Hold on Hope. We're gonna get it off you." I grabbed one end of the branch while Grace limped over and grabbed the other end. Together we managed to get it off and get Hope standing. "And before you ask what happened, I have no clue. I think we hit something. Hold still." I ripped off my scarf and dabbed her forehead with it, trying to stop the cut from bleeding, as Grace helped her stay upright. She winced at the cloths touch. After a minute or two we got the bleeding stopped.  
"We gotta do something. We can`t just stay here all night. We gotta try and find Vince." Hope said.  
"Hope, I can`t even see the car. Or the road. Were in the middle of a forest..." I trailed off. "Do you guys remember driving by a forest?"  
Grace looked at me weirdly. "No, we were going through Brenton... What the hell? Nora, what`s going on? What the hell is going on?" The panic rose in her voice and the high pitch struck my ears.  
"Hey!" I said loudly, just loud enough to get her attention, "No crying right now. I need you guys to focus. Come on. I can hear people coming from that direction." I pointed to which direction I was talking about. Grace and I positioned Hope between us so she had an arm around our shoulders. Grace limped as well as Hope and I was trying to carry most of the weight between us all as best as I could. We stumbled around sticks, branches, stones, huge rocks until we came to a sandy beach.  
The noise, we quickly found out, was coming from a bunch of drunk and stoned teenagers. Great. They would be so much help to us. Before we could continue walking, they stopped us. They called us over and when we didn`t move three guys got up to come and talk to us.  
"Where are we?" I demanded before they could talk, my grip tightening on Hope's hand.  
"Santa Carla, sweetheart." The guy looked me up and down, his eyes making my skin crawl. "Now why don`t you and your pretty little friends come over here and we`ll show you a good time, hmmm?" He asked, His gaze lingering on somethings that were not my eyes.  
While Grace told them off, my eyes wandered towards the trees... Yellow. That was what I could see. And call it a crazy hunch, but only one thing in Santa Carla was that color yellow. And I did not want to meet the owners of that particular color yellow.  
"Grace, Hope. Run now. As fast as you can, that way. When you see a boardwalk, get under it. I`m right behind you, promise. Now... Run!" I yelled at them. They ran without question and I followed.  
"Hey! Come back her- Oh shit!" I heard the screams. I will never forget them for as long as I live.  
We ran for what seemed like hours, until we came to the boardwalk, just like I thought. I pushed Hope and Grace under the wood planks, where they promptly tripped and fell over their own feet, the limps not helping. Their faces were red and sweat pooled down their foreheads.  
"Shirts, now. Take `em off." They also did that without any complaint. I shrugged off my black leather jacket, then pulled my two black tank tops off, handing one to each of them. "Put these on, now." I took their fangirl shirts and folded them as best as I could in the dark and shoved them in the pockets of my jeans, hoping they looked like the scarves people sometimes put there. I shrugged my jacket back on, zipped it up and peeked out. No one. "Okay. More running. We have to get to those stairs and fast. I don`t want to take any chances. We need to be around people. Go!" We sprinted towards the stairs and sprinted up them. When we realized this part of the boardwalk was deserted, we ran. We ran until we saw one, then two, then three and then a crowd of people. Good. We were safe now. But that didn`t mean the uneasy feeling in my stomach went away. I felt like I was, no, we were being watched. And man I didn`t know how right that feeling was at the time.


	2. Chapter 2: 'Murder Capital Of The World'

Nora`s P.O.V.

I was holding my arm close to my body as we walked through the mass people. Everyone was all in one spot and they weren`t spreading out, like a death trap waiting to happen. Grace was on the other side of Hope, who was in between us as she was before, both me and Grace trying to protect her. Her limp had gotten worse from the running, Grace's limp staying the same. I stared out at the crowd, ignoring the looks the three of us got. I was too busy looking for _them_. Only, so far, I couldn`t see anything or at least something similar to them.  
"Nora, I need to sit down. Please." Hope said. I looked at her, her eyes pleading with me.  
I scanned the crowd. "Over there." I pointed towards a bench that was still in the crowd but was far enough that no one would trip over us.  
"Guys, do you think that the drunk guy was right?... That we really are in Santa Carla?" Grace asked, her voice tentative.  
Hope and I were silent. "I think we are. I really think we are in Santa Carla. But we need proof... But how?" I wondered, aloud.  
"The sign! We look for the sign and ask someone what year it is." Hope exclaimed. "It`s easy."  
"If this is really Santa Carl, then the sign would be by the entrance over that way. We would need to find a ride over. We can ask the driver what year it is." I said. "Come on." Grace and I helped Hope up, then we were off to find a taxi of some sort.

The three of us were sitting in the back of some taxi, with a driver who didn`t even blink when we said we wanted to see the welcome sign. He nodded. That was it. Sneaking a quick glance at the dash, I saw his name tag, looking for the date. 1985. My eyes bugged out of my head. 1985?! What the hell? How was it 2015 one minute and then 1985 the other. I looked back at the twins. "1985. Were in 1985." I said. The twin's eyes popped out of their eye sockets.  
"Here we are." The cabbie said. It was the first thing he had said all night.  
We stepped out. "Great, thanks. Can you just stay here? We`ll be going back to the boardwalk." He shrugged his shoulders, but put the car in park.  
"Nora... It`s here. The sign is here. The graffiti... Everything." Hope said, dread filling her voice.  
Dread crashed into me like a tidal wave. We really were in the 80`s, but most of all... We really were in Santa Carla. Here I was standing, looking at the back of the sign that had 'Murder Capital of the World' written on it. I wanted to cry a little.  
The three of us shared a look, then walked back to the cab. We needed to find a place to stay. And fast or we wouldn`t make it through the night, especially with _them_ after us, or even if they were after us, which didn't matter. Santa Carla was Santa Carla, Runaway Capital as well as the Murder Capital.  
Once we were in the cab and on our way back, I let my thoughts wander.  
Sure it would be cool as hell to meet them, but come on. Let`s face it. They were vampires. Blood-thirsty, egotistical, cold-killing vampires, who cared for nothing more than themselves and that their secret was safe. And I sure as hell didn`t want to be around when they decided that we were useless.  
I paid the cabbie, using some of the money I had left. "Thanks." I said. With that he drove off.  
"Real nice to meet you too, As-" Grace clapped her hand over Hope`s mouth.  
I grabbed their hands. "Come on. We need to find a place to stay, and we need one now."  
"You don`t think they`ll be here right?" Grace asked.  
"Grace everything else has been true so far. Why wouldn`t they be true too?"  
"Ummmmm, because there vampires?" Hope asked, sarcastically.  
I stopped in my tracks. "Okay, until we see them dead or undead we assume they are alive and those screams back where the drunk guys were, we assume that they are alive and that they were the cause of those screams back at the beach. Whether they killed them or not, I don`t care. Right now I want a warm bed and a nice shower, and maybe perhaps a nice cup of coffee." Grace and Hope starred at me, then nodded their heads.  
"Fine. But we need coffee first."  
"Got it. Let`s go, girls." I smiled at them.

When we got to a restaurant that we decided we liked we sat down at the counter and ordered three coffees. While waiting for our coffees, I heard the doorbell thingy jingle and I made the mistake of looking over my shoulder. There stood all four of them, all looking as hot as they did in the movie and as dangerous as they looked too. When I met David`s eyes, I felt a longing, a needing, tugging at me, telling me to go to him. Telling me that it was the right thing to do... But what scared me is, the feeling? I liked it.


	3. Chapter 3: That Feeling

Nora`s P.O.V.

I turned around, looking at the coffee maker as if it was everything to me... But I wasn`t really looking at it. I was too busy going over the image in my head. David. His platinum blonde hair, dyed or not, she didn`t care. His one earring, a feather, his black as the night trench coat and underneath a black leather jacket, that looked like it had seen better days along black t-shirt under that, while he wore black jeans with black boots that also looked like they had seen better days. He only looked slightly different from in the movie... But I still loved him the same.  
'Stop it,' I scolded myself, 'That was the movie David. This is the real David. He is a bloodthirsty killer.'  
With that though I turned around to the woman who was serving them.  
"Could you hurry up? We have places to be!" I demanded. We needed to get out. Now.  
She yelped and ran for the coffee maker.  
I watched them from the corner of my eye, as they moved seats to the end of the counter, facing us. David was staring at me with a devil glint in his eye. I saw a flicker of confusion, but as soon as it was there, it was gone.  
"Nora, why are you being so mean?" Grace demanded, grabbing my good arm.  
"Cause we need to go. It`s late." I said looking at her, dead in the eye, blinking twice. Her eyes widened. Whenever we went out somewhere, that was our signal if one of us saw or heard trouble, we would blink twice, fast.  
Grace grabbed Hope's hand and squeezed it. Hope looked up at her. Grace blinked twice and very carefully, she pretends to stretch, casting a quick glance around us. When she saw the boys, she faltered. Dammit.  
"Can we have those coffees now?" I demanded, trying not to bang my fist on the counter.  
"Here." We grabbed our coffees and I slapped the money down on the counter. "Thanks."  
We left, Hope in the middle and I could hear her wincing as she walked. She was trying to control her limp and she was doing pretty well until she tripped in the doorway. I made a grab for her arm, trying to balance her, but one of them beat me to it. He was shorter than the others and looked much younger than the rest of them, with his boyish face, all though she knew better than to underestimate him. His long, blonde curls were the same as in the movie, as was his patchwork jacket. Instead of his usual Cheshire cat grin, his face was full of worry and uneasiness. Marko, or as I called him, The Cheshire Vampire Cat.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, worry slipping in his voice.  
Hope stared at him, with wide eyes, frozen. I grabbed her arm and tugged her up.  
"She`s fine." Grace grabbed her other arm and out we walked, me brushing his shoulder.  
"What was that feeling?" Hope asked me, when we were farther away from them, even though I knew they were following us.  
"I don`t know Hope. Although I think I know what you`re talking about." Grace said, a whimsical look coming over her face.  
That was the moment that I knew, right then and there, that I was screwed. Screwed to no tomorrow, in fact.

David`s P.O.V.  
I smirked. 'So she knew about us, I thought as I read her mind, good. This will make it a lot easier to track them down.'  
I opened the door to the restaurant they had walked into. The three of them sat at the counter. The twins wore matching outfits. Black tank tops, with blue jeans that hugged their legs and a pair of black boots that were ankle high, with laces. Their black hair fell down past their waists. The other, the leader it seemed, had dirty blonde hair, pulled up into a high ponytail. The black leather jack she wore was just a little too short showing off her mid-drift. The dark blue jeans she wore had a high waistline, with four buttons instead of one. On her feet were black boots that went up to just over her knee, with laces. She turned around to face him and it felt like the breath in him getting knocked out. She was the girl from his dreams. The girl that haunted his thoughts, every waking minute of his new life. From the purple eyes to the long legs.  
I sat down at the end of the counter facing them.  
Time for the fun to begin.


	4. Chapter 4: Smart Mouth

Nora`s P.O.V.

We wandered for just under an hour, not finding any hotels or even a cheap, one-night rental motel. It was getting late, coming up on one a.m. Hope and Grace were starting to get worried. If worst came to worst I would stay up all night for them to get some rest in an alleyway.  
"Nora..." Hope whispered.  
I looked forward. There, leaning on the railing were The Lost Boys. They were smirking at us, except for Paul. He was smiling. He was wearing the usual tight, white jeans with black boots that ended just under his knees. His black jacket with the tail was over his fishnet shirt that had made me melt the first time I saw him... Yeah, I was in love with both of them, David and Paul.  
'Stop it. Just stop it.' I scolded myself.  
Grace sucked in a breath and Hope`s grip tightened on my hand.  
David pushed himself off the railing and walked over to us, his eyes glued to mine. Well more like stalked over. "What are three pretty little things like you doing all alone?"  
Que my big mouth. "Shouldn`t be asking you that? With the long hair and all... Well, I guess my assumption was wrong." I smiled sweetly. Then mentally cursed me. We wanted to get out of this alive not sucked dry. Hope gasped and hid behind me tugging Grace with her. Which was pointless, because I was barely 4'11 and they were close to 5'7. My hands connected with my hips.  
David never even batted an eye even when Paul and Marko howled with laughter.  
"Hey, I was talking to you too Twisted Sister, Shirley Temple." Goddammit. Just put a lock on my mouth. Marko looked at me with hatred while Paul laughed at him, then stopped when he realized he was  
Twisted Sister.  
Grace clamped her hand over my mouth and began walking backward. "I am so sorry about her. She doesn`t know when to shut her mouth sometimes. We`ll just be going now." Hope grabbed my arms and helped Grace pull me away.  
David smirked at me. "That`s right. Runaway. We`ll just find you later."  
I ripped Grace`s hand away from my mouth. I had it. My day was just going downhill from moment one, and he wasn't helping even if he was hot. "That sounds kind of stalkerish. What are you gonna do with us?" What effing hell is wrong with me? What was I doing? I was singing our death certificate that`s what. I could have kicked my own ass, right then and there. David`s smirk grew.  
"You got a smart mouth. You always like that?" He asked me.  
"Every damn day." I smiled back at him, my heart pounding, and I was sure as hell that he could hear it.  
"You`ll fit in great. Why don`t you come over here? Introduce yourself?" He asked us.

Paul`s P.O.V.  
I knew David liked the small one. I knew this was the girl from his dreams. But she was from mine as well. We were still debating what to do. Fight each other or share? I was mixed up on it.  
'We`ll let her decide.' David`s voice rang through my head.  
I nodded. I looked to the right, not wanting to look at him. There she was. Her too-short leather jack, tight jeans, and black boots and all. The other two were beside her, they were the ones Dwayne and Marko liked. David smirked when he saw them.  
"What are three pretty things like you doing all alone?" He asked once he was close to her.  
"Shouldn`t be asking you that? With the long hair and all... Well, I guess my assumption was wrong." She smiled at him sweetly. Marko and I laughed. Damn, I loved her already. She had a sense of humor and a backbone if anything at the restaurant meant anything. Right now she looked like a small dog that thought it was king of the world taking on the king of the cats, a lion.  
"Hey, I was talking to you too Twisted Sister, Shirley Temple." I laughed as Marko pouted and glared at her with hatred. Even Dwayne smiled a little. Then I realized she was talking to me as well. Shit.  
"I am so sorry about her. She doesn`t know when to shut her mouth sometimes. We`ll just be going now." I watched as the one twin clapped her hand over our girl`s mouth. The other twin grabbed her arms and the two of them began pulling her away.  
I watched David`s smirk get bigger. Then he opened his mouth. "That`s right. Runaway. We`ll just find you later."  
Rage flashed in our mate`s eyes as she ripped the hand from her mouth. "That sounds kind of stalkerish. What are you gonna do with us?"  
I could feel my eyes widen. This girl had a death wish. But I was finding I loved that about her.  
"You got a smart mouth. You always like that?" He said, his smirk getting bigger.  
'Why do we have to like the smart-mouthed one?' He asked his voice ringing through my head again.  
'No idea. But I love it.' I said back, earning a laugh from David and Marko.  
'Of course, you do, Paul.' Dwayne said, his voice now in my head too.  
"Every damn day." She said, smiling. Yup, I was helplessly in love with her. Bye-bye other one night stands, I am a taken man, I thought.  
"You`ll fit in great," David said. "Why don`t you come over here? Introduce yourself?"  
When her smile turned into a vicious frown, I fought the urge to smile. Damn, this ought to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5: Name Games and Blood

Nora`s P.O.V.

This was just great. Just absolutely fan-fuc-  
"Girls, this is Dwayne," David was saying, introducing us to the others. But we already knew who they were. They were the Lost Boys, Kings and Rulers of the Boardwalk, the Biker gang that you wanted to get into bed with, but were too scared to move because they scared you too death…. Sometimes more literal than others.  
I turned my gaze towards Dwayne, the only one I hadn`t been paying attention too. He looked the same, tall, dark and silent. He wore no shirt, except for the leather jacket he had on, with his dark pants. He cast a glance over all of us, only pausing on Grace for a few minutes, then continuing, then back to her. Marko`s gaze was fixated on Hope.  
"…. And Marko and Paul." David said. Great, he was still talking.  
"Great nice to meet you but we have to go now, thank you very much." I said, coolly. Grace held onto my hand and pulled me back, casting a small glance at Dwayne. Oh just great. Hope now pulled at my arm, tugging me away. We made it three steps.  
They walked beside us not caring that the few people left on the Boardwalk were staring at us. When we got five more steps in I whirled around, my fist flying into David`s jaw. Damn that hurt.  
David rubbed his jaw, while Hope let a tear stream down her face and Grace stared at me with her mouth hanging open. The boys looked at me like I was nuts. Maybe I was, who knows? Yes, I was impulsive. Yes, I had no filter in my head. Yes I like it, I liked who I was and I was not changing it. The way I was….. It had kept me alive for the last few years. And Hope and Grace.  
He leaned down so close I could smell the cigarette smoke and the faint smell of iron. Blood. They had fed tonight and we almost got caught in that feeding. My heart was pounding in my ears as I stared him down.  
"You got a lot of fire in you." He said, his smirk reappearing.  
"Yeah, I do. Now leave us alone before I hit you again." The damn smirk he had on his face grew. Dammit. The scent of the iron in the blood wafted up and I almost gagged. I was gonna lose my dinner in a minute.  
Paul wandered up too us, finding his footing again after the shock of me punching David.  
"Make you a deal." He smiled his ever so confident smile before it faltered when he shot a look at David. "You tell us your names and we`ll leave you alone till tomorrow night, hmmm?"  
That took me two seconds to think about. I gave him a wicked smile and his smile fell off his face. "My name is Bell and these two are Grey." He said names, but he didn`t specify which names, so I gave him our last names. Paul looked shocked, while Dwayne and Marko burst into a laughing fit and David merely let his smirk get bigger. It was gonna eat his whole face if he continued to let it grow like that.  
Hope and Grace grabbed my hands again and hauled me away, and I noticed my stomach turning. The iron smell must have done it. I made it a few steps before my stomach turned fully, and I fell over, retching all over the walkway. Only it didn't look normal, no… it was blood that laid in front of me on the walkway. I never let the tears that threatened to spill over my cheeks fall. Hope and Grace looked horrified.  
"No….no… no." Hope whimpered. "Not again….."  
I looked over my shoulder. For the first time since I had met them, the boys look uncertain and out of place. They looked concerned and worried. But what got me the most, was the fear in their eyes as they stared at the puddle of blood and then back at me.  
Shit.


	6. Chapter 6: Pain and Loopy Thoughts

Nora`s P.O.V.

I stood up straight and looked back to the blood on the wood. Goddammit it all. I was taking the pills, doing everything the doctors said to do even though they had no idea what it was, causing this. They gave me the pills to control it and I took them. I sighed. I knew the doctors said they would wear off eventually, I just thought I Would have some more time… guess they wore off sooner than we all thought. It would be only a matter of days now.  
"Come on guys. Let's go" I said. Hope looked at me with tears in her eyes, others had already escaped and were making tear tracks down her face... There were a lot of tears. Grace helped her up, a few tears rolling down her face too. That`s when I snapped. I rolled my eyes, while I exploded. "What did I say before?! No crying! None! Nada! No crying what-so-ever! I told you this is not your fault. I did this to protect you. This is my fault! My fault, you hear me? Mine and mine alone. Now dry your eyes... I`m not going anywhere just yet." I said the last few words softly and hugged them both. I was gonna make sure they were damn well taken care of before I left. No way in hell was I gonna leave them with nothing. Yes, I was going to die. No, I didn`t know when. But I was gonna make damn sure it wasn`t anytime soon, even if I had to fight for every breath I took.  
"Let`s go." They nodded at me and we began walking. That`s when I started feeling light-headed. I placed my hand against my head and grabbed the railing to support myself. God damn it all to hell. This was not happening right now. I pushed myself back up and continued walking.

We were at a hotel now, one with two beds and a small bathroom. Each of us took turns having a shower. Tomorrow morning we were gonna go farther into town and I was gonna get us some other clothing, cause let's face it. We can't walk around wearing the same thing all the time. Not only would that be extremely disgusting but people would begin to ask questions, and that was something we didn`t want.  
I walked over to the glass doors and stepped outside onto the balcony. The moon was huge over Santa Carla and the nice breeze was warm and cool. You know that breeze that`s just right? The one that makes you want to stay outside? Yeah, that one. We were close enough to the Boardwalk and the shore that I could hear the ocean waves crashing up against it. It was a beautiful sound. One that made me never want to leave.  
I leaned against the railing and let my thoughts wander while I stared at the moon.  
At the beginning of the year, I got really sick. Really, really sick. I was coughing, puking, you name it and I had done it or was going to. Then, when it looked like I was gonna die, everything went back to normal. I was fine, healthy. Until a week later. That`s when I began coughing up the blood, then slowly I started puking it up. I shuddered. It still grosses me out. I mean who wouldn`t be grossed out by that? Anyways, Hope and Grace rushed me to the hospital because my ass-hat parents were drunk at one of the many bars they frequented. When we got there the doctors couldn`t explain it. Neither could the specialists that came in to see me. But everyone knew the same thing. I was going to die and there was no stopping it. So they gave me the pills to control blood puking, which was all they could do at the time. Still would be all they could do. They offered to poke, prod and stick me with all kinds of needles and wires, but I said hell no. I wasn`t gonna become some lab rat.  
So I lived every day like my last, because who knows when I was going to keel over? I gave a humorless laugh and stared at the moon some more. Then turned to look at the twins, who were sleeping on the same bed. They loved their sleep.  
I didn`t. That was how many hours I was wasting out of how many I had left? I had no idea, so I lived every day to it`s fullest. So why didn`t I want to go with the Lost Boys? Why didn`t I beg them to change me? Us? Because I wanted to live my life my way. That was probably selfish, but that`s what I wanted. I wanted to live until the day I was going to die, which, unfortunately, was going to be soon.  
On the bright side though, I had checked off some of the things on my bucket list. Such as getting a tattoo, going to a drive-in movie, being a tourist in my own town, left my own mark in graffiti, volunteer for things, learn to skate backward and drive in a street race.  
I sighed. My thoughts were getting loopy now, too confusing. I was confusing myself beyond belief. I sighed one last time and went to bed, shutting the glass door behind me.


	7. Chapter 7: Mind Reading and Dreams

David`s P.O.V.

I would never have admitted it before, at least not out loud. But when I saw the blood on the wood of the boardwalk, if my heart had been beating, it would have stopped beating right then and there. How had I not smelt it? That something was wrong with her? I wanted to throw a rampage, goddammit it all.  
I know what's it gonna take time to win her over, but now that time was cut in half. I had heard what she had said to them. She was practically screaming at the twins, that she wouldn`t be going anywhere anytime soon. But even I could hear the doubt in her voice. She didn`t believe her own words. But whether she was admitting that to herself was another thing.  
I glanced at Paul who was sitting down on the edge of the fountain, glaring at the ground as if it was at fault for what happened to the girl. We still didn`t know her name, which pissed me off even more. I could read minds, just as easily as people walked the boardwalk. But I couldn`t get into her mind. It was impossible to. I didn`t even know if she knew she could block me out.  
That`s when I noticed the little amounts of light coming into the cave.  
"Time for bed boys." I smirked when Marko whined.  
I flipped up onto the bar after taking my shoes off and getting into the room where we spent the day, letting the dreams come flooding into my mind.

_~Dream~_  
She sat in the 1969 Dodge Charger, her dirty blonde hair falling loosely around her face, framing it. She smiled at me, her red painted lips forming more of a smirk than a smile. Her purple eyes danced in the moonlight. The small leather jack she wore was the same black as the car she sat in. Both were a dull black, almost like a shark eyes black.  
"David... David hurry up." She whined. "Come on let`s go for a spin. Please?" She whined at me again, her eyes getting bigger. "You have to hurry though."  
I opened my mouth to speak but the roar of the wind defended them.  
She looked at me sadly, then started the muscle car. No, she was going to leave.  
"No. Please. Don`t leave. Come back!" But once again, my words fell on deaf ears, this time due to the roar of the car.  
All I could see was her taillights in the dust, shining a bright red.  
Then I woke up.  
_~End Dream~_

Paul`s P.O.V.  
_~Dream~_  
The concert was loud. I didn`t know who was up there playing, but they were pretty good. I was dancing in my own little world when I saw her. She was twisting and bending in ways that made me think she knew a little more than the average girl. Her dirty blonde hair was loose, falling down her back in waves. She wore a black and blue corset with black ties down the back, while her legs were clad in tight, leg-hugging navy blue jeans, paired with black boots that had a three-inch heel. That`s when she turned around to look at me. Her lips were painted a dark navy blue and it looked really good with her purple eyes. She always knew how to drive me crazy in these dreams.  
"Come on... It`s almost over." She moved her finger in a `come here` motion. "Dance with me." Her voice sounded like velvet and the way she was moving and talking… the entire sentence of pleading came out sounding like a seductive song.  
I moved closer to her, fully intending to not lose her again, but someone stepped in front of me. When they had moved, she was gone. Then her voice was heard being carried by the wind. "It`s too late..."  
"No! It`s not!"  
I woke up.  
_~End Dream~_

Dwayne`s P.O.V.  
_~Dream~_  
Books. The books in this library held lives and much more. Adventure, romance, fantasy, the horror of murders. But I wasn`t looking for them now. I was looking for the girl with the angel voice and loud high heels that clicked when she walked.  
Click. Click. Click. Click.  
"Over here." I spun around and watched as she stood with a hand on her hips, wearing a small top that only covered her chest, with a blue, sheer fabric as the rest of the shirt and went down to her knees, almost like a dress. The blue jeans she wore hugged her legs. She smiled at me, her lips curling upwards. In her other hand she held a book, and no matter how hard I tried, I could never see the title.  
"Come on. Let`s go." She held out her hand for me to take. When my fingers grazed hers, I was yanked back.  
I woke up then, like all the other times I relived this exact same dream.  
_~End Dream~_

Marko`s P.O.V.  
_~Dream~_  
I sighed and sat down on the beach, letting the roar of the waves drown out any other sound. Then she came running up the beach, the moonlight lighting her hair in certain spots making it look even prettier. The bathing suit she wore was a green two-piece, the bottoms having a high waistline.  
She held up the small gold Madelon for me to see. The smile on her face was beautiful and I knew, as I did every time I had this dream, I could see that smile every waking minute of my existence, and I would never grow tired of it. I also knew that I wanted to be the one behind that smile on her face.  
"Come on. Actually, try to get it." She smiled at me, her voice jokingly teasing me.  
I jumped up as she shrieked and ran, realizing I would give chase, laughing the whole time. She looked back at me, smiling. I smiled back, I couldn`t help it. Her smile was contagious and I didn't care if I got infected by it.  
When my finger grazed her hair, I woke up cursing myself.  
_~End Dream~_


	8. Chapter 8: The Roses Part One

Nora`s P.O.V.

I was currently walking down one of Santa Carla`s streets with three bags of clothing and the sun beating down on me. The bags contained three pairs of tight jeans for the twins each. Black, red and purple. In the other bag held the ten t-shirts, five for each of them. All were solid colors, I wasn't the one who liked patterns. The third bag held what I allowed myself to get for myself. Two pairs of black jeans, three tank tops, and one solid black t-shirt. I didn`t need much.  
I walked into the next shop. I came out with two more shirts for each of us, all plain colors, mine still black.  
I decided it was time to go back to the hotel and find the twins. Yes, I had left them at the hotel. Yes, I knew what I was doing. If something happened they wouldn`t get hurt. Yes, I was a little paranoid. But I had good reason to be.  
Something in one of the shop windows I was passing caught my eye. Two very pretty necklaces, made of beads, to be exact. The black spheres next to the white ones, which were next to the purple squares and in the middle of the pattern was a rose. One was rose was blue while the other necklace had a classic red rose. They were designed to be chokers from the looks of them. They glimmered in the sunlight. In an instant, the twins came to mind. Sighing I walked into the small store, a bell ringing over my head. I was a sucker for the twins, and I knew they didn't care for superficial things, but I loved to treat them to things like this.  
Before I could walk anywhere in the shop, I choked on the amount of smoke that had built up in the place.  
"I`m coming! I`m sorry for making you wait!" The girl that came running down the aisle, looked more like a poodle than a girl. She wore a long skirt, no shoes and a top that was see-through, showing she had no bra on. Mentally, I was gagging. She came to a stop in front of me. "How can I help you?"  
I looked over at the front window. "There are two necklaces in the front window, the ones with the roses on them. How much are they?" I pointed to the ones I had seen.  
Her face brightened. "Ohhhhh, those are the ones I made. They're pretty cheap, five for each. The third on for the set is almost done. It`s got a black rose on it. If you want you can just wait here while I go finish it." A third one? A black rose? Hmm, that would be nice. One for each of- No! Just the two.  
"No thanks just the two of them will be okay." Her face fell when I said that. She walked over to the window and got them for me while I fished for a ten in my pocket. She placed them in a small bag we exchanged the items. The bag for the ten.  
I walked out of the small shop with the bags and necklaces in hand. We had about fifty dollars left. I went to the hotel, slipping into our room.  
"What did you get?" Hope asked, walking over to me. Her limp was gone now after a good night's rest. I tossed them their bags.  
"Here you go. Enjoy." The two of them squealed like little girls and began digging through the bags. "Oh, and these are for you guys. Hope the blue one is for you, Grace you get the red one." I handed them the bag with the necklaces.  
"Nora... Where did you get these?"  
"Some little shop I found. I thought of you guys, thought they were pretty." I said as I pulled on my new pants. I did the button up, then pulled my tank top up and off, (I had gotten them back from the twins and made them wear their shirts for a little bit, while I was out.) Pain shot through me, but I gritted my teeth together and pulled the rest of the shirt off. When I looked down, my stomach was going a nasty color, like it was bruising. I lunged for my new shirt and pulled it on before the twins could see it. What the hell did I have?  
"Nora. We need to find jobs. Now. I mean how are we going to stay warm? We can`t stay here forever." Grace told me.  
"We don`t need a job. Just a good car." I dug around in my back pocket of my old jeans. I tossed her the card, with a list of street races. You could find news about it anywhere if you knew how to look. I had found this tucked away behind some other notices that had been pinned to a corkboard. "Remember what we did when I was just starting out?" I smiled.  
Grace looked at me after looking at the card, her dark hair shifting out of the way. "You mean paying somebody to use their car for the night, race and split the money with them if you won?"  
Hope, who was now holding the card, looked at me as well. "You said we only have fifty left. What if you lose?"  
I got up off the bed and spread my arms, cocking my hip to the side. I let a smug smile fall onto my face. "When have I ever lost?" I had to admit, I was cocky and I knew it.  
They laughed. Then got serious. "What if the Lost Boys show up?"  
"No idea... But we`ll have money. Maybe enough to pay for three bus tickets to the nearest city, out of here. Until then, we spend the rest of our time finding a way to get back to our world." I told them.  
The twins looked at each other, then back to me. "Nora... Hope and I decided we don`t want to go back. What have we got to go back to?" Grace got up off the bed. "Two drunk parents? A brother that doesn`t call us at all and never bothered to save us from our parents? And Nora... what have you got? A drunk mother, an abusive, drunk father. We have nothing to go back too. You know that... Please."  
I sunk down onto the bed, while she stood in front of me. I thought of home. The first thing that came to mind was the twins. Not the place I had gone back to most nights, not the place that had my small mattress in the corner of the room with the even smaller blanket, not the place that held so many bad memories for me. No, my home was with the twins and wherever they went.  
"Okay..." I hung my head. "If you want to stay then we can. But not in Santa Carla. We have to get out of here."  
They shared a worried glance. Oh hell no. I shot up, off the bed.  
"No, we are not staying here! No way in hell. They are vampires. Bloodsuckers."  
"What if their different?" Hope demanded.  
"What if they want us as bad as we want them?" Grace gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide.  
"I`m going for a walk. Don`t worry about me. I need to think." I snapped, the anger coming out, and with that, I was out the door, my leather jacket in hand, heels clicking all the way.


	9. Chapter 9: The Roses Part Two

Nora`s P.O.V.

I leaned against the railing of the pathway, looking out at the ocean. I envied it. It could come in with the tide, go out, destroy stuff, or build stuff. It had so much power in one little wave, but at the same time, it was free. Free to do what it could and nobody could stop it. That`s why I envied it. It had freedom and I didn`t. I was trapped by this sickness that I had. It was killing me and I had no way to stop it. I sighed. I was doing that a lot these past two days.  
The twins wanted to stay in Santa Carla with the boys. What was I supposed to say? Yeah, I was always there for them, looked out for them, but I couldn`t tell them what to do. I wasn`t their mother. Hell, I wasn`t their older sister, even though we considered each other sisters.  
The Lost Boys were vampires, bloodsuckers. They killed people and were ruthless... But I was making that up. I had never met them in this world, wherever the hell we were. I had only seen them in the movie. In that they had been... well, we had fallen in love with them, two more so than the others for me. But I couldn`t take that chance of them being just as crazy and insane as the other ones people always talked about. It was like playing with a loaded gun. Pull the trigger and we get a bullet, pull it and we get an empty chamber.  
I kicked the railing. I knew I was being selfish, but I couldn`t lose the twins. I was dying, and in the time I was still here, I needed the twins. And I wasn't gonna lose them to the Lo-  
"Mad are we?" I whipped around. There stood David and Paul. Shoot me now please, the loaded gun I was talking about? Anyone? Damn. I looked around, the darkness seeping into my vision. How the hell did I not notice it getting dark?  
"No. Just thinking. I tend to kick things when I`m thinking." I said sarcastically.  
Paul laughed at me and David just smirked at me. David himself got closer and stood right in front of me, Paul flanking him on the left.  
"Now we need to know before we do anything-"  
"Oh? And what are you gonna do to me? Kill me? Suck all my blood out and leave me for the cops to find?" I looked pointedly at them, glaring, knowing that if they tried anything, I would fight with every fiber in my body.  
David`s smirk got wider. "Well, at least we don`t need to go through the introduction again. And the others?"  
I cocked my hip to the side and tapped my chin with one finger while looking at them. "Hmm let us see. You`re the Lost Boys... David, you can read minds, right? So, I am assuming you realized how close the three of us girls are too each other... YES! They know about you. Of course, they do." I looked at them seriously, the sarcasm disappearing. "Now what do you want with us?"  
Paul spoke first. "When we first saw each other... You feel any kind of... tug? Towards us?" He asked... and if I was seeing it right, he looked and sounded kind of nervous. Yes, I felt the tug, the minute I saw them both. I felt it when I looked into their eyes right now. I felt it alright. But David would know if I was lying, so what was I supposed to say?... For the first time in a long time, I kept my mouth shut.  
"She feels it, Paul. Or her heartbeat wouldn`t have picked up when she looked in our eyes, or your cheeks," He tapped my cheek, a grin on his face instead of his trademark smirk. Damn him and damn my stupid, overreacting, backstabbing, traitorous body. "wouldn`t be this color. So tell me, miss Bell, why do you pretend to hate us?"  
I burst out with my answer and I could have killed myself right then and there. "Because you are vampires! That`s why! How do I know you won`t murder us in our sleep-" I slapped a hand over my mouth realizing what I had just done. I had told them that I was pretending and I confirmed how I felt, by giving it to them, served up on a silver platter. Why didn`t I just pour my guts out to them too now? Damn my brain for not having a filter. I kept my mouth shut.  
"Come on. Do you think we're gonna do that? Why would we?" Paul asked, looking slightly offended.  
"You are what we call a mate. They're rare for a vampire to find one." David said.  
I could feel my eyes narrowing. "And that`s what you think I am? A mate? Humph. You must be delusional. As you can see, I am no vampire. I am a dyin- I`m a human. So go find some other girls to torture or suck dry." I turned my back to them and walked away. But they followed.  
"You don`t have to be a vampire. You could be any species and we would still be mates." Paul said to me proudly.  
I whirled around to face them. "What if I don`t want to be around you guys, hmmm? What if I don`t want to be here?"  
"You will, hell, you do," David said. He was beginning to tick me off. I don`t remember him being like this in the movie... so... so nice. Not ever around Star, but then again she, or so I thought, was a bitc-  
"Give us a chance hmm? Think you could do that? For the next two weeks, you and the twin girls spend every night with us on the boardwalk. And if by the end of the two weeks, if you still hate us, you can go and we`ll... leave you alone." Paul struggled with that one word like he was scared of it.  
"And if you like us by the end of the two weeks, you can stay and we`ll decide where to go from there." David finished for him. They were acting so different from the movie, it was kinda scaring me. When was I gonna see the movie David and Paul? If it was in them at all.  
I mulled over the deal. The twins would love it. Maybe I could tolerate the boys… I mean who knew how long I was gonna last here anyways?  
"As long as nothing happens to the twins then... Okay. You got your deal. Two weeks that's all." I sighed again and crossed my arms, but broke out into a grin when Paul started cheering and screaming yes, doing his own funky little dance.  
"Tell us your name?" David asked.  
I gave it a quick thought, before deciding, what the hell. I was dying anyway. "Nora Bell. Come on. I think the twins are gonna want to meet you guys. Where are the other two of your little group?" I asked, walking away.  
"Right here." Said a voice from my right. My heartbeat spiked and I whipped around my fist flying. It was caught in Marko`s hand before I could lay the punch. "Well, now we know not to sneak up on you." He laughed.  
For the first time in a really long time, I let myself laugh. A real, loud, from the gut, laugh. It felt good. "Come on. We have to hurry. The twins are probably worried by now." And with that, the five of us set off to find the twins.


	10. Chapter 10: The Roses Part Three

Nora`s P.O.V.

I looked around watching as people glanced at us, whispering to their friends, the girls shooting us envious looks. I didn`t care.  
Hope and Grace were with Dwayne and Marko. Hope and Marko acting like fools, telling jokes to each other and pulling pranks on the people walking by. Dwayne and Grace were talking quietly about books, music and really anything it seemed. The twins were getting along great with their `mates`, acting as if they had known them their whole lives and they were best friends. Then there was me, David and Paul. I was leaning against the railing with my arms crossed over my chest, while David stood beside me, looking around, scoping for his next meal, while wrapping an arm around my shoulders and growling when any guy looked at me for longer than five seconds. Paul stood somewhat in front of me, telling me stories of what he and Marko had done for pranks and jokes and telling me about how awesome the boardwalk was. Right now he was going on telling me about the band that had played last week and how he was going to take me to a concert of theirs if they ever came back... This is why I liked them both. David was protective, just like in the movie, Paul was just as crazy and not-caring just like in the movie. But again, I was stepping out of my comfort zone. Normally, the only guy who could touch me or hold me in any way was Vince.  
I gave Paul a small smile when he was telling about the prank with the rent-a-cop (same one from the movie if I was imagining him the right way from Paul`s describing). He and Marko had called him all sorts of names, ran, and taunted him again and again. They had done that the whole night apparently.  
Suddenly the churning sensation came back, resting in my stomach. I shrugged myself out of David`s grip. "I'll be right back." I turned around and walked along the railing and disappeared down the steps. And not a moment too soon, because the next thing I knew I was bent over, under the boardwalk, holding one of the support beams for support. (Guess it was in the right place, ha.) I threw up the blood, again and again, praying it would end. I never noticed the pale hands wrap around my hair, pulling it back until I was done spilling my guts, literally. David.  
"What`s wrong?"  
"Nothing. It`s something I got a while ago, no doctor can explain it. They all the same thing..." I said, wiping my mouth with the hem of my black t-shirt, careful not to raise it to high, for fear of David finding the spreading bruise. I cringed. Mine as well spill my life story here as well.  
"Which is?" He asked, sounding pissed at my vague answer.  
I looked at him with a `duh` stare. "Really?"  
He let out a breath, which I raised my eyebrows at, and he whispered. "You`re dying."  
"Bingo, give the man a prize!" I said sarcastically, I clapped my hands. "What gave it away?" I smiled at him with a sadistic smile and spread my arms as I gave a humorless laugh. (Oh, add this to the list of My Personality, Deal With It- I was slightly crazy.)  
David stared at me blankly, then a smirk slowly crept onto his face. "Do you suffer from mood-swings?"  
"Maybe, maybe not. Deal with it. Cause if by the end of the two weeks, I somehow magically like you guys, you`re gonna be stuck with my mood swings for a while." I was already smiling.  
"Well, then we`ll just have to see." His smirk never left his face. "Oh, picked something up for you. Thought you might like it." He tossed a small object at me, after pulling it out of his pocket from his trench coat. "Come on. Their probably wondering where we are. Probably thinking I killed you..." He muttered the last part. He turned away from me, walking up the steps, towards the others.  
I looked down at the object he had given me. It was the triplet necklace for the set from the store. The black rose pendant hung from the necklace, glinting in the moonlight. Instead of it being open as the other roses, this one was a closed bud. I smiled.  
So David did have a heart, hidden under all that ice. But that didn`t change that he was a vampire... So why didn`t he attack me while I was throwing up blood? Either time. Hmmmmm, I was going to have to ask him, when I got him alone again.  
I put the necklace in my pocket and walked back up the stairs towards the others. I smiled at the twins and their faces relaxed instantly.


	11. Chapter 11: Really Paul?

Nora`s P.O.V.

The next night I was being tugged through the crowd by Paul, my wrist clasped tightly in his hand.  
"I already talked to David, we have this whole night to party by ourselves." He said as he looked back at me, wiggling his eyebrows. I smiled at him.  
"Where are you taking me?" I asked. That`s when I heard it. Music. Loud music. He merely looked back at me and smiled.  
"Come on, Paul. At least tell me who we're going to see." I whined… What? When did I whine? Oh shit... Remember that loaded gun I was talking about? Yeah, can I have it now? I sighed, brushing my hair out of my face, wincing when some muscles in my stomach stretched. The bruise was getting bigger. And deeper. You those bruises you can get when it bruise the bone? Yeah, my bruise was just spreading, going down into the muscles and bone. Was that even possible? Yeah, probably. With this thing I had, I had to keep an open mind and eye. Mind open to new things that could happen. Eye to look out for the new things that could happen, cause apparently, this was the end for me. So yeah, if anything went wrong with my body in the time span I had till I keeled over, was due to this... thing, I had.  
Paul tugged me forward. "Go in here, but stay down." He chuckled, a devious look in his eyes. I ducked my head and bent forward and crept forward, trying to make myself as small as possible, while Paul followed behind me. It was an open area and personally, I felt kind of stupid. As we moved, the music became louder and louder, until finally, we got to the edge of the crowd. Paul shot up, tugging me with him. "And we're here!" He sang, almost having to scream to be heard.  
"Why did we have to do that?" I shouted back.  
"Cause. We got in free didn`t we?" He wolfishly grinned at me. "Now come on." Grabbing my hand again he tugged me forward, farther into the crowd. "You like music and dancing right?" He asked, sounding worried now.  
"Music, my hyperactive friend, is my life. Dancing even more so." Yeah, but he didn`t know what kind of dancing. I may have lied about my age for some jobs... Yeah, okay moving on! Against my better judgment (which seemed to be non-existent the last two days) I let Paul pull me farther into the crowd, letting the music take over. Paul held me close to his body for one dance, but the rest of the songs were wild and energetic and I knew, I would love this band for the rest of my life. I also would always connect this band with this very moment, this song with this dance, the feel of Paul holding me with him.

Grace`s P.O.V.  
To say I was worried about Nora was an understatement. She was getting worse. Yeah, she thought she was quick about putting her shirt on last night, covering the bruise. I saw it. Hope... I don`t know.  
Dwayne wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I had already accepted the mate pull and so had Hope. It was just Nora who wasn`t.  
"It`ll be okay. Paul will have her begging to stay by the end of the night. If anybody can get someone to say yes, it's him." Dwayne whispered in my ear. "It won`t be mind control thing, he's just good at getting people happy and stuff like that."  
"Nora`s stubborn though. Unless he does something spectacular, she isn`t going to budge... I`m sorry to say, but I think the only reason she agreed to this was to make us happy. She wants to leave. So bad. I don`t think either of them are going to be able to." I looked at David who was leaning against the railing, glaring at everyone. He had been moping ever since Nora left. The only reason we knew he was moping was because of the mind link the boys shared. I would hate to see him if she didn`t like them by the end of the two weeks... What was gonna happen to Hope and I then? Leaving Nora would be like tearing off a limb. But leaving Dwayne and Marko... That would be just as bad. I grumbled and leaned into Dwayne.  
Nora was like a mountain. The only thing that would shake her would be an earthquake. Maybe Paul and David would be a big enough earthquake to shake her.  
"Has turning someone ever cured them of something?" I asked. Maybe this could be a chance for Nora to live... well, live as an undead vampire. But she would still be with us and we would still be with her.  
"I don`t know." He said simply. Great. Hmm, maybe David would know. Or Max. Max was the head vampire.  
David`s head whipped around to face me, shock written all over his face. "How do you know?"  
Well shit, we were screwed.


	12. Chapter 12: Vince and a 45

Nora`s P.O.V.  
10 year old Nora.

I was walking down the street, my headphone`s blaring a rock song. Which one I didn`t know and I wouldn`t till the radio guy told me.  
It was dark, I think past midnight. At least the street was lit up, illuminating all the closed shops on the street, casting shadows over the alleyways. A warm breeze blew around me, tugging at the small jacket I had on and blowing my hair around my face.  
I shoved the money down my pocket in my jeans, I was on one of my dad`s errands. He never went on these, just sent me to do his dirty work. So here I was, in the only deserted part of town, getting money, and now, I had to go across town and get him something with the money I had just received. He thought I was stupid and dumb, so he didn`t care to tell me what I was picking up for him. But I knew. I knew everything he gets. Drugs and booze. Always either one of those. This time, it was drugs. But that didn`t scare me, not in the slightest. Neither did the people who handled the transactions, they were always wasted or high, so they didn`t bug me. It was the fact that I always did this at night. There were people who were bigger and stronger, not high or drunk.  
Something smashed in the alleyway next to me, glass breaking, the sound of old wood snapping in half. I reached in my pocket and finger the pocket knife I had managed to swipe from someone at my dad`s pick up places. I looked forward, never looking to my side. That would give me away. Whoever or whatever was back there would see the panic in my eyes. Sure, I could control my facial expressions, but my eyes were another thing. It was because they were purple or so I figured. It was a stupid reason, but that was what I was blaming it on till I could master not giving away emotions. I slipped my hand out of my pocket, resting it against my thigh and pushed the knife into my jacket sleeve.  
"Hey... I guess you'll do." A sick voice said behind me.  
Arms wrapped around my waist and dragged me into the alley. But damn if I didn`t put up a fight. I kicked, I screamed and I punched. I flicked open the knife and made a jab at him, but someone beside me ripped it away from my grasp. I screamed again and someone covered my mouth with their hand. I bit down on it and something smashed against my head and I was seeing black.

I woke up, bound and gagged. Three guys stood around me. Tall and dressed in nothing but black complete with the classic ski mask.  
"This is good right? I mean boss man likes `em young right?" He laughed at the end. It was a sick and disturbing laugh.  
"Yeah, but not this young." One hit the first one that had spoken.  
"So what do you want to me do?" Asked the third.  
"We kill her." Said the second one.  
My mind went blank. This was it. No dying peacefully in my sleep when I had lived my life? I started struggling. The rope around my wrists bit into the skin one of them came up behind me and held me in place while the second one brushed my dirty blonde hair out of my face and held me by the chin, making me look at the third guy. Only I wasn`t looking at him. I was looking at the barrel of a 45. This was it I was going to die. I started screaming into the gang and jerking my body around. All the while the hatred for my father grew inside me, swelling up like a huge balloon. If I wasn`t doing his bidding, this wouldn`t have happened. At all.  
"Shut her up!" One guy shouted. "If someone hears, were done."  
"Hey! Get your hands off her!" Too late guys. The one holding me threw me against the wall and once again I was knocked out.

When I came too, I found myself propped up against a chain link fence. Flashes of the indecent came flooding into my mind. I shot up, pain flooding my head when a hand pushed me back down.  
"Hold on kid. You got hit in the head twice. Have a seat." That voice... The guy who saved me... I think.  
"Who are you?" I asked opening my eyes, to get a better look at him.  
He appeared to be sixteen, with black hair sweeping down into his eyes and layers going down the sides of his face. His eyes were a dark blue, so dark I wasn`t sure if they were dark blue or black. He had two spider bites on his bottom lip on the right side, black hoops. He also had a smoke hanging out the side of his mouth. He took it out and stuck it in the breast pocket of his leather jacket. He crouched down closer to me. Then held his hand out to me.  
"Vince. You?"  
"Nora. Where are we?"  
"Were in the alley behind my favorite cafe." He stood up, took the smoke out of his pocket along with a lighter. "You mind?"  
I shook my head. "Thank you. For what you did. Thank you."  
"No problem kid. How old are you anyway?" He asked.  
"Ten. You?"  
"Sixteen. Okay, when you think we can walk, and when I`m finished this, we're gonna head inside and get something to eat and drink okay? Then you can tell me about this crazy mess. That sound good?" He asked grinning at me. Not a sick grin, but a friendly, inviting one.  
"Does that mean hot food?" I asked, looking up at him.  
He barked out a laugh, "Yeah, kid, it does."


	13. Chapter 13: I Dislocated My Arm

Nora`s P.O.V.

The first thing I saw when Paul and I got back from the concert was David glaring at Grace. Oh hell to the no. I shot forward, ignoring the pain in my stomach.  
"What the hell do you know?" He growled when I got closer. I saw Dwayne push Grace behind him, just as my fist flew into his jaw, followed by the other. David flew backward, landing against the railing, clutching his jaw.  
"You stay away from her… I don`t care what happened. You stay away from her, you hear me?" I growled.  
David looked at me, his eyes softening. "I didn`t mean it like that. She said something, in her mind. I need to know how she knows." He got up and stalked over to me until he was standing in front of my stiff body.  
I glared at him and narrowed my eyes.  
"And what was that?" I growled.  
His eye darted around us, where people had stopped to stare at us. Shrinking back under David`s gaze, they walked away. Beside us, Paul stood with Marko, Hope, Dwayne, and Grace. They were all searching David`s face, looking for something.  
"Not here." He snapped.  
Grabbing my arm, he led me away. I jerked it out of his grip, a loud pop sounding. Shit. Shit. Shit. That really friggin` hurts. I bit back the scream and bit my bottom lip, hissing. God, did I want to scream, the pain in my arm was excruciating. David whipped around to face me, fear written all over his face. He moved towards me.  
"I… I …." He trailed off, staring at my now disfigured arm.  
"It`s fine." I grit out. "I`ve had worse." Yeah like the brick my dad chucked at my head. Grace and Hope were at my side, Grace already removing my hand from my arm. "Oh hell no Grace. The only one that could… could fix this is Vince. Not… you. I can do it on my own… He taught me." I walked past all of them and continued down the steps of the walkway. Why the hell would I do that? How could I be so stupid? He was a vampire and I… Was… Was a dying human. Before I could think about it, I wrenched my arm to the side and shoved it back into the socket. Then I let myself scream after I bit my jacket collar. It hurt, the pain that had flared up my arm and shoulder died a little but it was still there. It always did, but I was used to it. After living with my dad…You get used to these kinds of things.

Hope`s P.O.V.  
We watched as Nora walked away, a slight falter in her step. For the first time since I met David, he looked scared, but as soon as I saw it, it was gone and I was staring at his cold face again. He growled and stormed after her. I went to follow him, but Marko`s hand wrapped around mine.  
"Stop. Let him deal with it." He said a slight frown on his face.  
"How? It`s Nora... Things happened… When she was younger…" I looked to Grace, who in turn was looking at me with shock. Nora had made us swear never to tell anyone what happened to her when she was younger. But now… We needed help, and Grace knew it. We didn't want to betray her in any way, but Nora needed to let the boys in and they needed to know what they were up against. Grace and I had already talked to each other, our thoughts always turning to her needing to be turned. It could save her. If we were going to convince her too, we needed the guys to do it, and for them to do it, they needed to know it all… Well, maybe not everything… But until that time, this was all they were getting. "Nora will just push him away. She won`t want to be with him right now. She doesn`t like to be with anyone when something happens." Marko looked at me confused, as did Paul.  
"Even me?" Paul asked, sounding hurt.  
"Yeah, Paul…. I`m sorry." Grace told him.  
He got a determined look on his face and ran after David and Nora.

Nora`s P.O.V.  
I stalked down the Boardwalk, holding my arm close to my body. I was so stupid and I was so confused. What the hell was going on? My head was such a mess. We were in a car, my car, and then… Nothing. Then we wake up here. How did we go from 2015 to 1985? To humans being the only species to vampires and humans roaming the earth together?  
I looked behind me. There was David, stalking through the crowd, as it parted like the red sea for him. He had a murderous glint in his icy blue eyes. There was the David I had watched in the movie, the David I had fallen in love with. Behind him was Paul, smiling his crazy, I-know-something-you-don`t-know smile. The very same smile that I had fallen in love with also.  
They were looking for me. I ducked my head and walked further into the crowd. When I saw a set of stairs, I took them, two at a time. I ended up on the beach. I picked up my pace and ran for the edge of the ocean, sitting down in the sand, holding my arm close to my body. I sat, breathing heavily and watched the ocean waves roll in, then roll back in, crashing against the shore. It was calming me already.  
The first thing that came to mind was all the questions I had. What the hell happened to us? Why did it happen?… Why were my body and heart telling me to ignore the barriers and walls I had put up, and go after David and Paul? It was hardly two days into the deal and I was already feeling like this?  
I held my arm close to my body, the pain searing through me. I pulled my knees up and held them close with my other arm. I let my head fall forward, resting my forehead on my knees. For the first time since I found out I was dying, I let myself cry.  
I needed Vince…. Or David and Paul. But Vince knew how to deal with me when I was like this. He knew me better then I knew myself.


	14. Chapter 14: A Little Arguing & Laughing

Vince sat across from me, in the booth, another smoke sitting behind his ear, his dark hair sweeping across his forehead, as his dark, navy blue eyes studied the menu. He sighed and folded the menu.  
"You know what you want, Nora?"  
"I don`t have any money… So nothing for me." I told him. I was stupid to let my hopes get so high. I didn`t have any money.  
"Kid, I`m paying. Chose something. Please?" He looked at me, his eyes going wide, getting bigger and bigger, and his bottom lip coming out in a pout. The Puppy Dog eyes. I knew them very well. I laughed.  
"Fine. Just stop doing the Puppy Dog eyes." I laughed out.  
He looked at me confused, pulling an innocent act. "Me? Puppy Dog eyes? I would never." He said, pretending to be offended, but he smiled at me in the end.  
I scanned the menu, all the words jumbling together. I squinted my eyes and focused on the first word… Br-brack-brea-break… I sighed and set the menu down. Leaning forward on my elbows I took another shot at it. Break… Breakf… I gave up. I was never gonna get it. I looked at the prices, the numbers. I was good at numbers. It was why my highest mark in school was in math. I looked for the cheapest thing.  
"Can I have this?" I pointed to it on the menu.  
Vince looked at me skeptically. "Just a drink?"  
"Oh. Ummmmm and… Maybe this?" I pointed randomly to another thing.  
"Root Beer? What about the water?" He stared at me intently. Realization dawned on his face. "You uh, can`t read can you?"  
I looked down, a red color flooding my cheeks. Embarrassment. He smiled at me. After getting up from his booth, he came over and looked down at me. "Shove over kid." I moved over in my seat and he slid in next to me.

Now  
That was the day he had saved my life, given me food and taught me how to read and spell. Well, sorta, the whole reading thing was a long process thing for me. I sucked in a shaky breath. That was also the day he taught me never to give up. That things would always get better no matter how bad they looked.  
I sucked in another breath. Looking up at the waves, I found David and Paul in front of me. David looked furious, then confused, then guilty. Paul on the other hand just looks upset. Great.  
David came and sat beside me on the sand. "I… I`m…." He huffed and took the cigarette down from behind his ear, lighting it and took a drag. I smirked.  
"Is the big, bad David trying to apologize?" I asked, sarcastically.  
He growled. But he still smirked back. "Yeah, I am."  
I gave him a real smile. "Struggled apology accepted." I reached up and grabbed Paul`s wrist, who was standing in front of me and tugged him down onto the sand. "Come on Twisted Sister."  
"Why do I get the ridiculous nickname?" He muttered.  
"Would you prefer it if I started calling you Mr. Poofy?" I smiled at him.  
He looked at me horrified. "No, no, no. Twisted Sister is fine." He said hurriedly.  
"Good. The nickname stays." I turned to David, trying to control the anger in my voice. "Now. Why were you so pissed at Grace?"  
"Because she said a name she shouldn`t have said or even known." He replied, taking another drag.  
That`s when it hit me. Max. For some godforsaken reason, she was thinking about Max. "Oh. Max, right?"  
David gave a humorless laugh. "Why am I not surprised?"  
"Because you know the three of us are close. We don`t like to share secrets." I said back. He took another drag. I snatched it out of his hand and took a drag, then gave it back. He looked at me, shock written across his face. I raised my eyebrows.  
"What?" He shook his head, deciding to let it drop.  
"How do you know about Max?" Paul asked me.  
"Long story, I don`t want to get into it. Let`s just say I know him by word of mouth." I smirked. I looked out at the ocean, the moon glaring back up at me from the water, as I rested my chin on my knees.  
"Word of mouth? You know other vampires?" Paul asked.  
I laughed. "In a sense." Yeah, I knew. I knew how they were going to meet Michael, how they were going to screw up, how they were going to die… I sucked in another shaky breath. Why was I getting so overworked?  
"What`s wrong? Your heartbeat picked up." David told me.  
"Nothing." I said sharply.  
"Bull. What`s wrong?" Paul asked.  
"Nothing. Leave it." Snapping, I stole the smoke from him again.  
"Clearly it`s something. Now tell us what it is." David snapped back.  
"Why do you want to know so badly?" I asked, rather loudly.  
"Because were your mates. We're supposed to help each other or some shit like that." David snapped at me again, stealing the smoke back.  
"Mates? You mean the both of you…? Oh hell no. I am not having two vampires fight over me. I`ve read enough books to know that's how it works. Figure something else out." I told them, after snatching the smoke back from David and taking a drag, which he put out in the sand after I gave it back.  
"We weren`t. We were gonna let you choose. At the end of the two weeks." Paul said while looking at the ground.  
"Oh….." Now, what do I do? I didn`t say anything for a few minutes, deciding to look out at the moon that was full and beautiful over the sea.  
"What are you thinking?" David asked me.  
"You can`t tell?"  
"I can get into the twin's heads and everyone else. But not you. So what are you thinking?"  
"What the hell I`m gonna do… What if by the end of the two weeks, for some miracle, I like both of you? Then what happens?" I asked. They were silent.  
"Well, that would make for some interesting fun nights." Paul said wiggling his eyebrows at me.  
"Oh god…" I think I turned fourteen different shades of tomato red. Never thought about that. David chocked on the new smoke he had lit. When he did that, I started laughing. The Paul started laughing, while David glared at us.  
"How come you're so easy going with us right now?" Paul asked me.  
I was silent. I didn`t know. Which was exactly what I did. "I honestly don't know, Paul."


	15. Chapter 15: More Laughing & I Died

Nora`s P.O.V.

We were still sitting on the sand of the beach. The moon was casting a glare on the ocean. It was beautifully disfigured by the rough waves of the far-out ocean. The waves were roaring in the distance, becoming quiet near the sand of the beach. I guess that`s why I loved it. It had freedom. Me? Nope.  
"You`re quiet again. What`s going on in that head of yours?" Paul asked me.  
"Nothing. Just thinking." I told him.  
"Thinking? Isn`t that kind of dangerous for you?" David asked, smirking at me.  
I shoved his shoulder with my own. "Hardy har har." I fake laughed, but sorta smiled in the end.  
Paul barked out a laugh, then became serious. "But really. What are you thinking about?"  
I sighed. "I want to be free. Go see the world. Do something wild… Not this."  
Paul looked hurt, while David`s face became stone. Shit. "I don`t mean you guys… I mean the fact that… The fact that I`m dying."  
Paul `s mouth fell open. "You… Mean the… Blood from…" He trailed off.  
"Yup. That`s only part of it. Can we not get into the rest of it? Please?" I asked them.  
"Sure….." Paul looked away but then lunged at me, his strong arms going around me. My face was squished into his fishnet shirt, the deep sent of whatever he had been smoking, engine oil and the last ever so faint smell of iron. It was calming and I… Loved it. "But we just found you…" He whispered into my hair.  
"I know…. I`m sorry." I said. Paul pulled away.  
"What do you mean?"  
David`s arm crept around my shoulders, his face uneasy as he did so, and Paul still held onto my hand. The smell of David came off him in a light wave. Leather, smoke, iron and engine oil. I loved this smell too.  
"I could have stopped this… Whatever I have. I could have prevented it." Just thinking about it made my stomach curl. "I could have done so much differently." I could feel the small tear trailing its way down my face. "I could have stopped this…"  
David barked out a humorless laugh and glared out at the ocean. "Nora, I have been around a long time. I have learned that things will happen whether we do something one way or the other. It`s bound to happen either way. I`ve learned that you have to deal with it, and trust me. We`ll find a way to get around this… if you still want to be here at the end of the two weeks." He said.  
I smiled at him. "You know I think that`s the most I`ve ever heard you speak." I laughed at the end. Then the laughing turned into hacking. Soon the hacking turned into blood. I was doubled over on my knees now, Paul holding my hair, while David held my body, making sure I didn`t collapse into the pile of blood at my hands. After a minute, when the coughing didn`t stop, I began to panic. Why wasn`t it stopping? I felt David and Paul switch, while David barked something at Paul and Paul took off running. David swung me around in his arms, so I was leaning against his chest, while I puked up blood. When it paused for a minute I let my head fall back onto his chest. That`s when I realized we were sitting somewhat on our sides. Then I was back to puking blood. Sweat dripped down into my eyes, mixing with tears from the pain that was exploding in my stomach. The pain was becoming unbearable. I would have clenched my teeth together, but… well, this was happening. That`s when I realized it. This was the end. I was going to die. I coughed up the rest of the blood, before falling back against David. He brushed the sweat out of my eyes and I finally saw the panic in his eyes.  
"Nora….. Nora, look at me. Please." David was pleading? I sucked in a labored breath and gave him a weak smile.  
"I`m…. I`m okay….." Why the hell was it so hard to speak? No! Everything was going fuzzy. I started struggling.  
"Nora! Nora! Stop… Please stop." He somewhat whimpered at me. I stilled. But everything was getting fuzzy still. My stomach churned. I leaned back over and coughed up more blood. When I stopped David pulled me closer. "Nora… Please, stay awake." I was closing my eyes? Since when? I forced my eyes open and kept them wide. But I was getting so tired. I just wanted to sleep right now. Wanted to curl up in a ball right now, in the sand. No! I shifted my body again. "Nora….." I heard David say my name.  
"David…. I … I alwa… always…" My vision was going dark around the edges. Finally, the darkness took over and I couldn`t see. "NORA!" The last thing I heard was my name being roared by David and I even heard Paul in the background.


	16. Chapter 16: Theres Two Of Me!

Nora`s P.O.V.

I could see everything. My eyes were closed but I could see everything. I could see the four-poster bed in front of me with the heavy green velvet drapes around it, tied back. I could see the black covers on the bed and the black pillows on it. I could see that the room was really dark save for the candles on the bedside table. They offered a very small amount of light. But what made me freeze was that David, Paul, Marko, Dwayne, Grace, and Hope. Dwayne was holding Grace and Marko was holding Hope. Grace looked dead. She looked like she had been run over by a Mac truck. Her makeup was running down her face and her clothing was rumpled and torn in some spots. There were dark splotches all over her clothing as well. Hope was crying into Marko`s chest, sobbing was more like it. Her knees were bent and his arms were around her waist holding her up. I looked over to the bed. There was David and Paul. Paul looked frantic while David`s face remained stone. He growled.  
I moved around the both of them and looked at what-more like who- they were staring at. My body. My. Effin`. Body. My mouth dropped open in shock. How the hell was I looking at my body if I was standing right here? I looked down at my hands. I was. Effin`. Transparent. Goddamn it all to hell. What was wrong with me? Did I do something to piss off whoever controlled the earth or something? Was this Mother Nature's way of getting back at me for being a stubborn child? What the hell did I do? I turned to David and Paul, listening to what they were saying.  
"She still has a pulse. I gave her the blood as soon as we got here. What the fuck is happening to her?" I head David mutter.  
I was still alive? I had a pulse? Alright then. That gave me more information that I had the moment. So what the hell was I doing outside of my body? I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I needed to figure out a way to get back into my body and fast. I cursed myself.  
I brought my hand down and touched my fingers. The finger that belonged to my real body. Man, was I was sorry I did that.  
No idea how to explain it, but I got zapped back into my own body. Like I was two me`s and now I was back to normal, only one me. Problem? The excruciating pain and vomiting. That`s right. No `Oh, I`m sorry for the pain I put through` from the universe. Just a big `Hello! More pain for you! `  
My eyes snapped open and I doubled over in pain, clutching my stomach as I vomited onto the floor beside me. Just effing great. Nice comeback, Nora. Absolutely amazing. Great way to come back from the dead. Just what everyone needed to see too. I fell back on the bed, sweat dripping down my forehead, as I watched the room gape at me.  
"Nora!" Hope shouted as she lunged at me. Her arms wrapped around my waist holding me close. "We were so worried about you. What happened? We made it back here after you passed out and David bit his wrist, so did Paul."  
I clutched my stomach while Hope and Grace hugged me. "Guys... too... tight... can`t... breathe..." I struggled to get out.  
"Oh my gosh." Hope exclaimed.  
"I`m sorry." Grace said.  
"It`s okay..." I breathed. "What happened?"  
"You started choking on blood and puking it up. Then you passed out and we thought you died. We brought you back here and Paul and I cut our wrists to see if it would do something. You were still breathing when we got here, we checked, but we gave you our blood anyway. Apparently, it did you some good. Your cheeks have color again." David told me, sounding almost pissy.  
"Wow..." I laughed. "That`s the most I`ve heard you speak. Ever. Even beat that last time."  
He growled at me. "You almost died."  
"Yeah but I didn`t. Still here. Or can you not see me?" I waved my hand in his face. From the corner of my eye, I could see Marko and Dwayne tugging Hope and Grace out of the room. I turned my attention back to David and Paul. "Listen. I`m still here. I didn`t die." And now thanks to you, I`m not going to die. Just don`t expect me to thank you. Not now and not in the near future. Now get over yourself, cause I`m not gonna die."  
"But you almost did," Paul said. "We almost lost you, again."  
"Really Paul? I am not going to die. You two made sure of that when you cut your wrists... and now I`m not making any sense anymore am I?"  
"Not really..." He told me.  
"Fine. Bottom line, stop worrying. It happened. Now it's not gonna happen again. Stop growling David. As sexy as it is... it needs to stop. It`s distracting." I smirked. Paul raised his eyebrows, a suggestive look in his eyes.  
"Should I start growling?" He asked me, smirking back.  
I felt my eyes bug out of my head. I couldn't have both of them growling. No, that was one thing I could not survive. "No. No more growling. David, I said stop. Now help me up so I can get out of here it's driving me nuts being in here. I need fresh air…" I moved my legs over to the edge of the bed... and promptly fell forward onto the floor. If David hadn`t caught me first. Good job Nora. A+ for you. Now if you can stay on your feet with help that would be awesome. Just try it. Come legs you can do it. David wrapped his arm around my waist the passed me over to Paul who swung me up in his arms. Apparently, I wasn`t walking.


	17. Chapter 17: Stronger?

I cringed. Paul was still holding me, but that didn't mean the pain went away. It was still there, still pounding. It felt like my stomach had become a punching bag for the worlds champion boxer. Then again, my head felt like it had been smashed off a brick wall.  
"Put me down... please..." I mumbled. I saw Paul and David exchange a worried glance, then Paul set me down on the bed again. I curled up into the fetal position, and brought my hands close to my chest, laying on my left side.  
"Can we do anything?" Paul asked.  
"Just let me lay down..." I said.  
"Okay." David said. He then sat down on the bed beside me and Paul did the same on my other side.  
What the hell was wrong with me? Not only did my sickness decide to make a huge comeback, then I died, then came back to life (but then again I never actually died, apparently) then I threw up making my very attractive comeback, now this. Whoever controlled this world really seemed to have it in for me.  
I rolled over onto my back, David and Paul moving along with me. I thought back to how I got into this mess in the first place.  
We had gotten here because my Charger had crashed and we somehow ended up here. Then the boys found us, then all the lovely things I mentioned before happened. Oh and my deal with the boys. Then the actual date (?) With Paul. I really did well this time didn't I? I sighed.  
Now I was a vampire on top of all that- Oops, half-vampire. The one thing I didn't want to be till later. I wanted it to be on my own terms if I ever agreed to the boys and the twins dream. Now I was one. And I was gonna suck it up. I was gonna deal with it. I thought of Vince's voice telling me to suck it up. Shit happens and we can't change it, so we had to work with it. In this situation, I could. In any others I would... well I didn't know what I would do, but right now I would suck it up and move on. I would deal with this. I would. I had fought this sickness how many years? And I was still here. I could fight this and live with it.  
Now all I had to do was get over the pain in my head and stomach.


	18. Chapter 18: Race Time?

Nora`s P.O.V.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, there was sunlight in the hallway outside the doorway. I rolled onto my back, looking at the canopy of the bed. It was nice a deep red velvet, something I hadn`t noticed before. Oh well.  
Looking around, I found David and Paul had gone, probably to sleep in a more enclosed space or more likely, their coffin-like-room. I cringed thinking about how cramped it would be when we all were turned into full vampires... Four plus three made seven vampires in an already cramped area with the four of them. Couldn`t wait for that part of vampire-ism, notice the heavy sarcasm.  
I rolled myself off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud, on my hands and knees, jarring my back. I bit back a hiss.  
Come on Bell. Get it together. You're a half-vamp now. Not a dying human. Or was I? I forced myself upright again, standing beside the bed. There was no pain at all. I lifted my shirt up so I could find the bruise but found nothing. No bruise what so ever, it was just a tiny bit tender, not too bad.  
I smirked to myself. I let my shirt fall back down and looked around the room. I found a pile of clothing on a slowly collapsing dresser. There was a black shirt with a pair of black jeans that rips in it, with a pair of lace tights to wear underneath the jeans. Then sitting on the floor, were my favorite boots, with the laces undone. I smirked again.  
I emerged out of the room, dressed in new clothing, and after finding my short leather jacket hanging up beside the door, I was ready to go. The hallway no longer had, sunlight pouring in, it had retreated back into the cave. I walked into the cave and found that the sun hadn`t retreated into the cave, but had disappeared altogether. It was night time.  
"She`s awake!"  
I looked over just in time to see Paul, who had launched himself at me, flying at me. He tackled me around my waist, his arms holding me close. Then his hand snaked upwards to the back of my head and pressed me even closer to his body. I could feel him put his chin on top of my head.  
"You`re back. I thought you wouldn`t wake up..." Paul whined.  
I rolled my eyes. "Paul stop being so melodramatic... I`m fine. See? I`m fine." I said. Well, more like mumbled it. But him being a vampire he probably heard it. Paul let go of me and stepped aside, only for Grace and Hope to tackle me. We fell to the ground laughing.  
Grace and Hope rolled off of me. "Missed you, Nora."  
"Missed you too guys." I smiled, my hand laying on my stomach. David got up and out of his wheelchair, walked over to me, extended his hand and pulled me up. Marko and Dwayne pulled Grace and Hope up as well.  
David wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Well, now everybody's here... What should we do?"  
We were gonna go out already? So soon…? I just woke up... That`s when it hit me. I smiled at Grace and Hope, holding out the leftover fifty bucks from in my pocket.  
"Want to show the boys what we did before?" I smirked as the Lost Boys looked at us with confused looks. Grace slid a look over at Dwayne and smiled back at me.  
Looks like we were going racing. First stop, the hotel for better clothing.


	19. Chapter 19: Crusin'

Nora`s P.O.V.  
16 years old  
2 years till time transport

Vince smiled at me, from outside the car, while I sat in the car at the steering wheel. "Okay, Nora. You got it. Remember what I taught you. Driving is easy for you and your good at it; but others may not be looking for the right things, so be careful." Vince said, becoming serious.  
"I will Vince. How much is on the line?"  
"About 2 grand each so close to 8 grand for us." He smirked at me.  
"Great. I`ll see you at the finish line. Now let me see the twins before they shove you out of the way and I help them." I said, laughing, a small smile on my face.  
Grace and Hope did end up pushing him out of the way to see me. "Hey. Be careful out there okay? We need you too." Grace told me, her arms reaching into the car to wrap around my neck.  
"Yeah, I know guys. I will be fine. Now get out of here and get with Vince. I gotta go." I shouted over the sudden cheering.  
Time to get to the starting line. No, not an actual starting line. This one was being drawn with red spray paint on the road. I pulled the rumbling Mustang up to the starting line and then looked to my right where there were three other cars lined up beside me. All the windows were open, so I could see my competition. Right beside me was Sebastien Butler. He had won almost all of his races before except for about three of them. He turned to face me and gave me a smirk. I smirked back and turned my gaze to the car beside him. In that car sat a rookie, like me. Probably had only been in one race before, from the way he was gripping his steering wheel and he was frowning. I think Vince called him Script. Not sure what it meant but oh well. Beside Script was my favorite racer in this area, The Undertaker. He had long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail, pieces of hair coming loose and his eyes were a green color that struck you as different. He had never lost a race, not even when he started out racing. He had become the best since the beginning. But that was only part of why I liked him. He had a 1969 Dodge Charger. That`s why I loved him so much.  
Well, let me correct myself. I loved his car and his taste for great cars. The Undertakers was a lot older than me. I wanted to laugh. Suddenly my phone went off.  
_Hey Baby Girl. Pull off, they're playing for slips and money. I didn`t know._ That was from Vince.  
_ Vince, I can do it. Remember? This is what we trained for._ I hit the sent button and threw my phone onto the seat next to me. It went off again, but they already had the person out to wave the flag. The flag went down and we were off.  
We shot forward, it was a straight shot to the end, so I felt good about this race. I was already in third place, quickly moving into second place, the only person in front of me? The Undertaker. He was way ahead of me but I was gaining. I switched one more gear, and suddenly I was beside him. I glanced over at him through my window and found he was looking at me too, but he was smiling. I turned to look at the road again and shot a look towards my mirror. Script was coming up fast behind Undertaker, while Butler was behind.  
The next thing that happened... Well, I`m not actually sure. Undertaker's car was flipped and lying in the middle of the road, in front of me, while Script was in the ditch. I went past Undertaker, swerving to miss him, shocked, the sound of screeching metal still in my ears and breaking glass... I slammed on my breaks, the car coming to a stop where I threw myself out the open door, slamming it shut behind me. My heeled boots clicked against the pavement as I ran.  
I skidded to a stop next to the Charger, dropping down on my knees. I pried the door open, smoke billowing out. If he didn`t get out know, the smoke would kill him. I pulled my shirt up to cover my nose, reaching into the car feeling around for Undertaker. My hand clasped around a piece of fabric and I tugged. I heard a loud snap and both the Undertaker and I went flying, landing beside each other on the pavement. I could hear my heartbeat racing a mile a minute as the blood rushed through my ears. I could also feel two sets of hand grab my upper arms, pulling me up. There was Vince, Grace, and Hope in my line of vision.  
Vince was shaking me saying something. "You won! You won! Nora, you crazy son of a bitch! You did it! You won the money and the slips! That`s three new cars, Nora wake up! You did it!" Vince yelled.  
I grinned at him, the adrenaline doing whatever adrenaline did. Then I everything came into focus. My friends were shaking me, people were everywhere, a Dodge Charger was smoking beside us and Undertaker was beside us, his once grey tank top turned black, on his side coughing.  
"Oh my god... Are you okay?" I asked, getting down on my knees beside him.  
"Kid I`m fine… Why did you come back for me...? You could have won."  
"Wouldn`t have been fair. But... I`m being told I still won."  
"That`s good kid. What`s your name?"  
"Nora."  
"Nice name. Now let`s talk about me getting a chance to win my Charger back." He smirked at me.  
Wait, what? I got the Charger. My heart leaped into my throat and I was in heaven in a matter of seconds. "Oh my god! I got... I got the Charger! Vince, we got the Charger!" I shouted a smile on my face.


	20. Chapter 20: Story Time

Nora`s P.O.V.

I smiled at David and Paul as they looked at me confused.  
"Do you guys have races here? Street racing?" That card I had found at that shop earlier, it would be long gonna, buried under clothing or in a garbage can.  
Dwayne shook his head. "Never heard of any here. Why?"  
"That`s what I do. I race. And I`m damn good at it too. But I need a car." I said.  
Paul and Marko looked at me like I was nuts. "You race?" My mate asked.  
"Of course I race. That`s how I got money. Racing." I said.  
That`s when I realized something. I wasn`t being my usual self. Snippy and sarcastic with something to always say. And I referred to Paul as my mate… Damn. Maybe being a vampire had more of an effect on me... Time to fix it. Well in a bit.  
"Sorry. Time for you guys to feed." David called from a little ways away from us.  
"What?" I asked, shocked.  
Hope and Grace looked at each other with sly smiles, then back to me. "Marko and Dwayne changed us."  
I squinted my eyes. "The bottle or wrist?" I asked walking over to them.  
"Wrists. No bottle. We refused."  
I smiled. "Good, that was a smart move."  
"Why?" Marko asked me, with a knowing smile on his face.  
"Cause I don`t want them controlled by Max, that`s what Marko. Oh, that reminds me. When are we gonna meet his royal highness?" I asked with a smug smile on my face. He began laughing.  
"Wow. Best description ever of Max." Paul laughed.  
"Which reminds me. How do you about Max? And what do you know?" David asked.  
"Ummmmm..." I looked over at Grace and Hope. "What do I say?"  
"Ummmmm... Tell them everything?" Hope asked shrugging.  
I put my hands on my hips, cocking one hip to the side. "Yeah because that will work well. I can just see it. We spill it all and they flip and then they`ll kill Star, Michael, Sam, and the Frog Brothers. Then when they kill them- I`m gonna stop talking." I slapped a hand over my mouth. Hope and Grace laughed at me.  
"Anyway. We know about you guys because of a movie." Grace said.  
"A movie?" Paul asked.  
"Wait. Grace you might want to start with the fact that were from a different year altogether." I said.  
Every one of The Lost Boys looked confused, even David couldn't hide it. "Huh?"  
"Crap you might want to sit down. It`s a long story." Hope said.

An hour or so later, I was sitting on David`s lap, who was sitting in his wheelchair. Paul was looking at me with a confused look on his face.  
"You guys are from the future?" Marko asked.  
"Yup; and you guys are from a movie. A very good movie in fact." Hope said, smiling brightly.  
Dwayne looked calm, while Marko looked like was gonna freak out. Great... Note the sarcasm there. Yeah, those extra dots there? Yeah, that`s part of it too. David, on the other hand, looked confused. And Paul? He was just sitting there with a happy look on his face. This was going so well. Great job Nora.


	21. Chapter 21: You're From A Movie, Enjoy

Nora`s P.O.V.

I sat down beside Grace and Hope while the Lost Boys stood in front of us, standing in a row. Well, sorta. Marko was standing, biting his thumb asking questions, letting his Cheshire cat smile out. Dwayne was standing there also, doing nothing, just smiling for once. David stood in front of me with his arms crossed in his `David Style` and Paul was pacing around the fountain on the ledge. They fired questions at right and left and center.  
"What`s the movie called?" Marko fired off.  
"Who`s Mikey?" Paul asked, laughing sarcastically.  
"Why did we die?" David demanded.  
"WOAH! Calm down!" I yelled, "One at a time. The movie is just called The Lost Boys. It will come out in 1987, and before you ask Paul, yes, we can go and see it. Michael is the older brother that causes all the shit. Sam is a good guy. Leave him alone. The Frog Brothers... Eh, I don`t care. Do whatever. But if you meet a girl named Star, snap her neck for me... Or get me and let me do it. Oh better yet let me and the Twins go at her. Yeah, I like that option.  
"Now as for how you died... Marko you got staked in the cave... Paul got pushed into a tub of holy water and garlic. Dwayne, you got hit with an arrow. Then uh, pushed into a stereo. Blew up actually and your death was nick-named 'Death by Stereo'… We, uh, all cried when you all died." I coughed into my fist, whether it was to cover a laugh bubbling up or to distract myself from thinking about David...  
"How did I die?" David asked, now sitting in his wheelchair, looking at me, ice in his eyes.  
I gulped... "You uh… Well, you and Michael, you'll meet him later, started a fight, he impaled you on… well, you got impaled by grandpa's antlers... in the taxidermy shop... And well, you, ah screwed up and yeah..." I had never been good about talking about his death. Neither me, Grace or Hope were good talking about their deaths. I either ended up laughing to keep from crying or I cried until I was hyperventilating. David looked down at his hands, his face was still frozen in the hatred glare. He cursed.  
I looked up. Paul was staring at me, with a look I couldn`t decipher; and goddamn did it ever bug me that I couldn`t.  
"This is all gonna happen sometime?" Dwayne asked. Why did this feel like the first time he had spoken? Oh well.  
"Yeah... Not sure what year." Grace said, "It could be now or when the movie comes out."  
"Yeah... So we have no idea." I said, looking around at the boys.  
Paul sunk down to a sitting stance on the fountain ledge. He turned his eyes on me and stared me in the eyes. "And you know because you're from the future?" He almost whispered.  
"Yeah... We are." Hope spoke up then.  
David cursed and Marko let an oath. What the fu-  
"How in the hell are we supposed to know what to do? We don`t know what they look like." David snarled, leaping out of his chair.  
"David! Sit your ass down!" I yelled. Maybe not the smartest move. Hey, I missed you smart-ass mouth, I really did.  
He looked at me, the ice still in his eyes. I got up to my feet and crossed my arms, cocking my hip and raised an eyebrow. I`m sure I looked as badass as I felt. Which was nothing. He growled and I felt my heartbeat pick up. That`s when it occurred to me. Maybe I could let David into my mind because if he read it, he would understand. He couldn`t get into my head though... I was gonna have to let him into my head. I thought about Star, Michael, Sam, Nanook, Max, Lucy, Grandpa, the Frogs… All of it and with all the will power I had, I shoved it towards David. Well, I thought I did. Maybe it would work. Maybe it wouldn`t. You know when you sit there and you so desperately want somebody to realize something, so you sit there and glare at them, the meaning in your eyes, and it's almost as if your projecting what you want to say to them? Yeah, that`s what it felt like I was doing.  
And it must have worked, because David fell back and slammed into the wheelchair, the ice in his eyes flickering. I had never seen him like this. In an area between his confident self and his dying self, weak... I walked forward and crouched in front of him. "You okay, Davey-Boy?" I asked, sorta laughing sorta being serious.  
"Yeah... I`m fine. Just shocked... Never had that happen... What did you do?" He mumbled.  
That`s when I noticed Dwayne and Marko were standing in front of Hope and Grace, defensively.  
"Oh calm down. I`m not gonna hurt them. There my family. Paul calm. It`s okay." I said. Paul was standing in front of me with his hand sorta in front of me. Great. After a few tense minutes, Dwayne and Marko backed off. "If it is what I think it is, I projected." I bit my lip thinking. "At least I think that's what it is." That`s when it hit me. The pain in my chest. Just effing great. I fell to the side clutching my chest unable to stop the blackness creeping in my vision.


	22. Chapter 22: Future?

Nora`s P.O.V.

I woke up to an awesome smell. One that invaded my nose and made my mouth water. You know when you go to your favorite restaurant and you can smell the food? And you can just imagine the taste in your mouth? Yeah, that`s my position now. Only, I was asleep as far as I knew. I forced my eyes open. Or tried too.  
This sucked. It was awful. How many time was this gonna happen to me? I mean come on. What the hell did I do to people to make them hate me like this? Just what the hell did I do?! I tried again and this time, success.  
I was looking up at the stars. They were pretty I had to admit. I could feel cool wind breezing by me. It was warm but cool. Nice for mid-summer. I turned my head and found sand beneath my head and hands. I could feel it digging into my head as I turned. I dug my hand into the sand and felt the little things dig into my nails and fingertips. I pulled my arm up and loosened my hand, letting the little grains fly out of my hand in the breeze. That`s when the sound came wafting into my ears. It was the sound of waves, the crashing sound of them on the shore as they came down.  
I sat up, still looking to the side. There were the waves crashing down, the white foam rushing up the wet sand.  
I stood now, bringing myself to my feet. That`s when I realized what I was wearing. A white skirt that was flowing around me, billowing in the breeze. It hung low on my hips, my mid-drift showing. For a shirt, I had a white silk shirt, buttoned up and it was tied under my boobs. Least it was pretty. I reached up to feel my hair. It was loose around my face, curled. I also had a bunch of flowers in my hand. White and red roses to be exact.  
I looked to my left and found a path lit up by torches stuck in the ground. At the end stood an arched trellis with white and red roses twisted between the holes.  
But what made me happy was the fact that Vince was standing beside me, in nice jeans and a black button down. He held his hand out to me, the silver ring I got him for his birthday on his finger, glinting in the moonlight. I looked up into his eyes, looping my arm through his. We faced the path together and I saw something I never thought I would see. Grace and Hope were standing to the left, bunches of flowers like mine in their hands. They wore outfits similar to mine, but in black and the skirt was short.  
To the right, stood Marko and Dwayne in outfits like Vince, with their hands folded in front of them.  
What surprised me was Michael and Sam were there too with the boys and Lucy was beside Hope and Grace. What the hell?  
I looked straight ahead and there stood Paul and David. Both wearing suits. Paul standing on the girl's side and David was on the other. My heart stuttered in my chest. The two of them... Wow. I felt underdressed...  
Vince walked me closer to them. When we got there, they came closer and stood waiting for me. Vince turned to me and kissed my hand before giving it to Paul and David took the other after I passed the bunch of flowers to Grace.  
We walked a few steps up to the trellis, where Grandpa stood. What the hell? When he began speaking, it hit me. I was getting married.  
I cast a quick glance down at my fingers and found two diamond rings on my ring finger. They were small bands, with small diamonds set in it. They were gorgeous. I looked back to Grandpa. He was speaking but I couldn`t hear it.  
That`s when I woke up.

I jolted upright and smashed my head off Paul`s. Ow.  
"Nora are you okay?" Grace asked.  
"Yeah, I`m fine. Just, saw something from the... future? I think?" I let a small smile grace my lips.  
That`s when my chest actually hurt. I clutched my chest.  
"Right." Marko said, "Time for you guys to feed."  
"We`ll talk about this later," David said and hauled me up.


	23. Chapter 23: Feeding Time Boys! And Girls

Nora`s P.O.V.

I leaned up against the tree and watched the party goer's party. Their dancing sucked, but there was good music so I gave them that. There were nine of the total, five girls and four boys. I watched them from my spot and listened.  
They were drunk. Very drunk. That would taint the blood, I knew it. One of my famous gut feelings.  
I shook my head. "I`m gonna walk down the beach, see if I can find a straggler that`s not drunk." I pushed myself up, off the tree trunk and made my down the tree line, leaving the boys and the twins with questioning looks.  
I sniffed the air, seeing if I could pick up the scent of blood. Maybe I could, maybe I couldn`t. Either way, I was finding food. There. Right there. There was a boy standing, looking at the full moon, with his hands stuck in his pockets. Shaggy hair swept down behind his head, just past his shoulders.  
Dinner time. I walked out and went to stand beside him. "Pretty isn`t it?" I whispered, trying to ignore the pain that was forming inside me.  
He jumped. "Holy shit! You... where... how... where did you come from?" He asked.  
"Just good a walking quietly." I smiled at him, sweetly.  
He looked at me for a few minutes, then smiled back. Great.  
I looked back at the moon. He did too. Now or never. I lunged at him, tackling him. We hit the sand and he began struggling. I straddled his waist and bit into his neck as fast as I could. The blood dripped down his neck and he began to scream until I clamped a hand down on his mouth. I finished him off in a few minutes.  
"So you're a solitary hunter." David said as he came to stand next to me.  
"That a problem?" I question, raising one eyebrow. I got up, no longer on the corpse. Picking him up by his shirt I flung him into the ocean. Feeding time for the sharks.  
"Not a problem. Just confused. You never leave the girls. Why now?" He muttered angrily.  
"Because. I like to eat alone." I snapped back.  
He turned to look at me, icy eyes staring me down. Or trying too. I stared right back. He may be my mate. But I don`t get down on my knees and beg, for anything.  
"Wow. Staring down David. You got guts girl. That`s why I love you." Paul said from my left. I continued staring David down.  
"Yeah. I don`t back down." I said coldly.  
David looked at Paul. "Where are the others?"  
"Dwayne and Marko took Grace and Hope to the boardwalk. Were alone." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Paul was gonna be the glue and the joker in this messed relationship, I knew it.


	24. Chapter 24: 1987, Movie Time

Nora`s P.O.V.  
1987

I was sitting behind David on the railing while he leaned back against it. I had my elbow on his shoulders and had my chin in my hand, leaning on him. People glanced at us, looking shocked. Probably wondering why David wasn`t ripping my face off this very second. I laughed at the thought of David trying to. He glared up at me.  
A few months after I was fully turned we quickly found out I was stronger than all of the boys and the twins. So unless they wanted to get put on the ground they didn`t piss me off, but if we were joking it was a whole ball of wax.  
Over the years things had smoothed over. I was happy with this life. My sickness hadn`t made a comeback (yet) thank god. We had also run into Star about 6 to 7 months back. Needlessly to say, I had some fun that night and she was a missing person that nobody cared about. Laddie on the other hand... Well instead of coming into our life with Star, Dwayne and Grace found him wandering the alleys. Laddie liked both of them from the get-go, so we had decided that he could be turned when he was sixteen. The twins and I met Max. He was a pain in the ass, as always, but we had agreed beforehand to let things play out before we killed him. Now for the last little while, the twins, that boys and I have been keeping an eye on the days once summer hit this year. We were waiting for the day the Emmerson's showed up. Needless to say, it hadn`t happened yet.  
Paul jumped up to sit next to me as Dwayne and Grace came walking into view. Then as if on Que, Marko and Hope appeared. I smiled at them.  
David stiffened beneath me. I looked around, my vision ten times what it used to be. About 20 feet in front of us stood Michael and Sam. They were making their way towards the concert. Perfect. "Come on boys. That`s them." I said.  
Paul and Marko let out an animal-like laugh and even Dwayne smirked. I could only imagine what David looked like. Guess it was time already.  
"We`ll see you guys in a bit." I smirked, untangling myself from David. I hopped down from the railing. Straightening the leather jacket, I undid the zipper to reveal the black and white corset. I pulled the jeans a little higher, then fixed my black, high heeled, thigh high boots that did up with laces. "Ready girls?" I asked. The three of us had been waiting for this night for a long time. Michael and Sam weren't gonna know what hit them. Basically, the three of us were taking over what would have been Stars job.  
The twins looked at each other, smirked and nodded, then looked at me, with sinister smiles. "Showtime Girls and Boys." I mirrored the girl's sinister smirks.


	25. Chapter 25: Sequels

p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"For anyone coming back to this story with news of an update, I didn't do much with the story. I just went through and polished it up. I hope its still the same story that you style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em;" / This is the first story in the Lost Girls, and I hope The Lost Boys isn't the last. If I decide to add to the series, I'll write their titles down here in order. Within a little while, I will be doing the same thing with The Lost Boys. br style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em;" / I hope these stories are all still enjoyable./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" Eviebr style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em;" / 1. The Lost Girlsbr style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; content: display: block; margin-top: 0.8em;" / 2. The Lost Boys/p 


End file.
